A Temporary Wife
by BtrixMcG
Summary: Elena Gilbert has a terrible choice to make. She either marries ruthless cad, Damon Salvatore, or loses the family business. Which will she choose? Hmmmm?
1. Chapter 1

**A Temporary Wife**

AU/AH

Rated T, Maybe M-lite if I get in a mood

**Summary**: Elena Gilbert has a terrible choice to make. She either marries ruthless cad, Damon Salvatore, or loses the family business. Which will she choose? Hmmmm?

**Note:** This is good ol' fashioned romance, hence the use of the word "cad" in the summary.

**Chapter One**

The champagne flowed as freely from bottle to glass as the eggnog did from the fountain in the center of the room. The office Holiday party was in full swing, and Elena Gilbert felt giddy with Christmas cheer as well as a little tipsy from too much eggnog. She felt her stomach grumble as she plied it with champagne. She would pay for mixing alcohols tomorrow, she thought, but tonight she was going to celebrate. They had had a banner year and were coming out of the slump the company had been in for years. She was proud to consider herself partly responsible for the upswing. It was her ideas that had generated a number of increases in profits in the last quarter. The company, which had teetered on the edge of bankruptcy last year was poised for a big comeback, so all was right in Elena's world.

She grabbed another champagne flute off a tray and smiled at her father across the room. He smiled back tightly. John didn't consider the last year a comeback at all, and had complained incessantly that the company board was ripe for a hostile takeover. Elena had dismissed his fears. As long as they made slow and steady progress, wasn't that all that mattered? And besides, she said, very few investors wanted to mess around with solar, it was expensive to build and expensive to implement. Her father's great dream of 1979 of every home having solar panels hadn't worked out the way they had hoped and the company barely survived the 80s. At least the 90s and 2000s had brought some interest in the technology, and business had improved, albeit not as much as they liked. They limped along, periodically selling shares, which eventually weakened the company with board infighting.

Elena chided her father daily on his negative attitude as she sought to maintain a sunny, positive disposition around the staff. She had joined the company five years previous so she remembered the darker days. If no one wanted to take over the company then, why would they want to now? No, she reasoned, her father was just being paranoid. She spied her friends in the corner and waved hello. She had time later to spend with them, for now it was networking season as well as holiday season. She turned to make her way back to the other, more staid side of the room, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see her friend Matt Donovan smiling at her. "Nice party," he said warmly, his smile resting gently on his face. "Wanna dance?" His blue eyes bored into hers as if he was trying to convey how much he still liked her without saying it outright. He always looked at her like this.

Deciding to ignore his puppy-dog expression, she returned his smile and took his outstretched hand. "It would be my pleasure," she said gaily and followed him out onto the dance floor where several drunken members of the shipping crew were attempting to line dance.

Skirting the line dancing, Matt took her hand and placed it around his waist and pulled her close. She tried to pull away, but he held her firm. "Come on, Elena, one dance like the old times."

She sighed in defeat but made sure at least a half-inch stayed between them. She didn't want him getting any ideas that she wanted him in any way other than good friend. Matt had worked for the company since high school and he and Elena had dated over the years. For him it had gotten serious last year when he suddenly declared undying love for her and asked her to marry him. Flabbergasted and taken by surprise, she declined with more zest than she should have. Things had been tense between them for months, but he seemed to have gotten over it.

"You look beautiful. I like the dress."

"Thanks," she said, wishing she had a free hand to tug down the short hem. The red satin slip dress had seemed like a good idea earlier in the evening, but now she felt like she was out on the town in lingerie.

"It is like old times," he whispered hotly in her ear, pulling her to him.

I guess he's not over me, she sighed. She was going to have to have the talk with him again. She opened her mouth to change the subject when she noticed her father talking to a dark haired stranger across the room. Her father was facing her and she could see the alarmed expression on his face. As Matt swung her around she missed seeing the stranger's face as he turned, but saw instead the outline of a taller than average sized man with jet black hair and wide shoulders. His suit looked expensive and was cut to fit him perfectly. She could trace the faint outline of a long torso and long strong legs. He was beautiful, she thought.

Whoa, Elena thought, find out who he is before you start crushing on him. Her father didn't seem very pleased to meet him. She twirled in Matt's arms again and lost sight of him, but spied her father again and there was no mistaking the look of panic on his face. Her father was now moving to one of his advisors, his gestures animated, his hands looking like they doing most of the talking.

She was about to break away and go to him when Matt released her and turned to look at the person who had tapped him on the shoulder. Elena looked up into eyes bluer than Matt's, eyes that were fixed on her even as he spoke to Matt. He inclined his head towards her. He was even more beautiful close up. Her wayward thoughts betrayed her again.

"May I cut in?" the stranger asked quietly, his voice sounding vaguely foreign but giving away no accent or hint of where he was from.

Matt looked at Elena then stepped aside, assuming the two knew each other. The other man glided into his place, capturing Elena's free hand began to lead her around the room. His hand rested on the small of her back.

For a long moment neither spoke. He glided her from left to right so fluidly she felt like she was at a ball in a distant European city instead of an office Holiday party held in a hotel in small town America. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Elena asked, as she looked over his shoulder for her father. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm Damon," he said, "Damon Salvatore." His eyes met hers and she looked away quickly.

"Oh," she replied as casually as she could. "Do I know you?" Was he an investor? An old family friend?

"No, but you will." He offered no more information but held her a little tighter, their bodies almost touching. Elena inched away as she had with Matt to maintain respectable distance, but his arms were like steel as he held her as close as he liked. He looked down at her. "Relax," he commanded and she felt herself loosening as he spun her expertly around the dance floor. Her hand drifted of its own accord across the muscles of his shoulders, her fingers grazing expensive wool of his suit. She felt his fingers on her back, searing through the fabric.

Elena felt like she was being put under a spell and shook her head to clear the magic. "Would you mind telling me why my father is so upset? I saw you talking to him."

"Business."

Elena looked at him sharply. "I know I may look about 18 years old but I'm not, nor am I unaware of the inner workings of the company. I'm the Director of Product Development."

"My condolences then," he replied with a wry smile.

Elena stopped dancing, her hand still in his. "What are you talking about?" Alarms were going off in her head: her father's expression; his paranoia about the business; arrival of an unknown and very unkind party, her father's disappearance from the party. It was all adding up to a terrible sum.

"I'm saying," he said patiently, waiting as she worked it all out in her head, "Mystic Falls Solar Company is soon to be no more. Your board has spoken. The company is being bought by my company, Salvatore Holdings."

Elena gasped. Then she did the only thing she could think of.

She slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

* * *

Please review if you get a chance. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elena wanted to pace a permanent tread in the gray Persian carpet. But she wouldn't do that. She would make herself sit patiently, in the outer office of a zillionaire tycoon, a scoundrel if you asked her, waiting until his Excellency could be deigned to see her. True, she'd only been sitting there five minutes and she was a few minutes early on top of that, but the whole injustice of it burned in her stomach. To have to present herself to such a man, practically beg him to spare the liquidation of the company, was beyond her scope of experience and imagination. It was positively mind-blowing. She was the Director of Product Development, not a negotiator for heavens sake. But he had asked specifically for her and her only.

Her father was apoplectic when she told him. He was certain she was going to be propositioned and would rather die killing the man with his bare hands before submitting his little girl for such treatment. Elena had her doubts about Damon Salvatore's agenda but he didn't seem like a deviant, just a ruthless businessman and said as much to her father. He only laughed sadly, telling her how naive she was. She became indignant, saying she wasn't a girl; she was a grown woman of 28! And if she could save the company doing anything short of spreading her legs, she would. They should just hear what he had to say, she reasoned. Her father finally let her go with a sad shake of his head, his disappointment ripe and close to the surface.

She was surprised Damon wanted to see her at all, especially after she slapped him on a crowded dance floor. Elena could see it all again in slow motion and it made her shudder with shame. Everything had stopped at that moment: the line dancing, the little old accountants with their fruity drinks frozen mid-air, her friends' faces all making the same comical O shape in surprise, the way he swiveled his jaw, his hand coming up to massage it, the way her hand stayed in mid-air like she might strike again.

What happened next was anti-climactic. It would have been better if he had feigned indignation or horror. Instead he just smiled at her cryptically and told her patiently that it was business and nothing more. She couldn't remember what she had said to him afterwards, something about over her dead body, but nothing she said could wipe the wicked smile off his face. Because wicked he was. Down to his bones. She could feel it. She turned and fled from the dance floor to find her father and see what could be made of this mess, hoping against hope she would never have to set eyes on Damon Salvatore again.

She knew she wouldn't be that lucky. His invitation to meet him at his office had surprised her, but she decided if it was war he wanted, then war was what he would get. And she was prepared for battle, with her best gray suit, red silk shell and gray pumps, not too high and slutty. She wanted dominance, not to present an invitation. Her hair was pulled back in a severe bun and her makeup was minimal. There would be no mistaking that she was for sale.

A buzz of the assistant's phone shook her out of her reverie. The assistant took up the phone and with a few short bursts in Italian, he hung up the phone and nodded to Elena. "Mr. Salvatore will see you now." He stood and led her through a tall oak door. Elena rose and dutifully followed him, trying not to marvel over the art (a Matisse!) or the fact Damon Salvatore had a male assistant. She definitely took him for having a 6-foot ice queen for an assistant, not a slight young man in a tight green suit.

The room he led her into was wood paneled, gloomy and dark and she could see a large unlit fireplace on the far side. A massive desk filled the center of the room, but the chair behind it was empty. She advanced to one of the smaller chairs in front of the desk and sat down, looking around. At first she didn't see him, he was standing near the windows, parting the curtains, looking out into the bustling street below, his shape obscured by bright light and shadow. She jumped when he spoke.

"I'm glad you came," he said quietly. He dropped the curtain and turned to meet her startled gaze. His blue eyes pierced through the dimness capturing hers. She looked away quickly and scanned the rest of the room. Why didn't he turn on a light?

As if reading her thoughts he walked over to the desk and switched on the lamp. The room, however, seemed even gloomier. Was this all part of the seduction plan? Otherwise why didn't he just open the curtains and let the daylight in?

Elena sat still in her chair, the last of her courage holding her up. Her eyes followed him as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. Maybe this was part of the seduction scene: Lower the lights, make a move. It really didn't help that he was so good looking. She looked him over. He was dressed as nattily as before, dark pin stripe suit, gray collared shirt, shiny black shoes. He really was beautiful, she thought. It was too bad he was so evil.

He walked around the desk and sat down in the expensive leather chair. It rocked back slightly. "Do you know why I've called you here?" His voice was seductively low but his eyes were cool, like it was just another negotiation.

Elena relaxed her shoulders and took a smooth breath in. "I assume it is to talk about the takeover. I assure you I wouldn't be here for any other reason." She crossed and uncrossed her legs to make the point.

Damon's eyes flickered momentarily to her legs then back to her eyes. "Then you know that I hold considerable power over you and your company."

"Yes, yes," Elena replied, her voice not as icy as she would have wished. "And the reason I am here is to see if there is anything I can do to stop you." She continued, the speech in her head coming out in short bursts of sound and air. "Our company is making progress. We have a hostile board, sure, but in the last year we've come close to turning a real profit." She continued, telling him about plans for future growth emphasizing the overall health of the company.

He shook his head then counted off on his fingers as he explained to her why the company had failed and was now fair game for takeover from a company like his. "You are over mortgaged, over borrowed and not turning a profit. How is that success?" he argued.

"We've always gotten by," she countered, faltering.

"Not anymore," he said grimly. "Your board has sold you out to me, and I intend to buy your company and break it apart. Unless…"

Here it comes, she thought, tensing. All of a sudden, she felt disappointed. He really didn't seem like the type to try to exchange sex for favors.

"I'll get straight to the point. There is one thing," he mused, then taking a moment, continued. "You are familiar with inheritance clauses?"

Her brows knit in confusion. "I guess," she replied. " It's when there are conditions to getting an inheritance. But what does that have to do with..."

"Something you're not aware of," he cut in, "is that I myself must fill a inheritance clause before my 35th birthday in order to receive my full inheritance."

"Ok," Elena said impatiently, wondering where this was going.

"My clause states I must be married before my 35th birthday, a rapidly approaching date. Therefore I would like to propose to you Elena Gilbert. Marry me for set period of five years, only one year of which we will live together as man and wife before we separate."

Elena's mouth dropped open. This was far worse than the seduction scene she had mapped out in her head. "Wha? Why me? You don't know me?"

Damon watched her closely, studying her reaction. "I know enough about you to know I can trust you to hold up your side of any agreement. I have watched your company for some time, have seen how you have helped turn it around, such as it is. You're a go-getter, loyal. That is what I need in a temporary wife. And at the end of our time together you will receive a handsome sum of which you can do with what you like." He leaned forward and picked up a pen, the tip of which found its way into his mouth. "Reinvest back in the company, if you wish." He put the pen down and straightened it so it stood in line with the blotter.

Elena raised a hand. "Wait. You're rich and good-looking. You could have any woman you want. Why me?"

He smiled, but there wasn't any warmth to it. "Any woman who would marry me would not take a lump sum at the end of it. She'd want it all, regardless of prenups. Marrying someone like you assures there will be no emotional entanglements and no greed displayed later on."

A woman like her. What did that mean exactly? She wasn't going to ask. "Ahem. Well, I appreciate your faith in my honesty, but I'm not interested Mr. Salvatore."

"Not even to save the company you so clearly love?"

"Not enough to marry to save the company," she blurted out. "That's insane."

"Let me ask you something, Ms. Gilbert," Damon leaned forward to steeple his hands before him. "What happens to your father once he loses his company? Because I can assure you he won't be able to work in the energy business as a consultant or otherwise." His expression filled out the rest of his threat. If Damon blocked him from taking any jobs in the energy sector (how he had that much power boggled the mind) how would her father make a living? Elena knew he had no savings. Her mother didn't work. Her brother was still in college.

Elena swallowed and answered carefully. "We'll get by," she intoned again. "We always have."

Damon gave a hard look. "If you are worried about me sullying your precious virtue, I can assure you our marriage will be in name only. We will only live under the same roof for one year. After that time we will separate and you can go back to living your own life, dating men such as the man you were dancing with the night I met you." His voice sounded menacing.

"You're crazy," she said forcefully, but could feel herself wavering. If she did this one thing, as horrible as it was, she could save her family. Would he be true to his word to keep it platonic?

Sensing an opening, he explained exactly how he saw the situation. They would have a whirlwind courtship followed by a quickie Vegas wedding, then she would move into his house outside DC, but close enough to Mystic Falls to visit. Which she would rarely have time for, what with all the hostessing and jet-setting he was describing. "Of course you'll have to quit your job."

She'd heard enough. She stood. "My sympathies to the future Mrs. Salvatore." This was the craziest thing she had ever heard of and wanted no part of it. "Goodbye Mr. Salvatore."

"I'll give you 24 hours to think it over."

"The answer is no."

"I hope you will take the time to think on it. And Ms. Gilbert, lets let us keep this to ourselves. Discretion is the better part of valor."

"Especially for someone like you," she quipped. But then nodded solemnly in agreement. She too would take what had transpired there to the grave.

"Tell them I offered you a job because I thought you were promising," he said casually, an eyebrow carefully arched. "You refused, your pride being more important than the welfare of your family."

"Thank you very much," she said haughtily, "I can make up my own lies." She smoothed her skirt. "If there won't be anything else, I'll say goodbye."

"I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Doubtful."

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Pick you up at 8."

"First off, you don't know where I live and if you do then...that's kind of stalkerish. I'm not having dinner with you. If you'd like I can wait the full 24 hours before saying no, or I could just say no now. Which is it?"

He cocked his head. "About dinner?"

She huffed in frustration. "No! God! Get it through your thick head. I'm not marrying you or having dinner with you or doing anything with you. I wish I has never laid eyes on you!"

"Too late for that. I've made up my mind, Elena Gilbert. You're marrying me in one month." He stood and waking over to a side table poured a glass of warm amber liquid into a crystal glass. "Bourbon?"

Elena threw up her hands in disgust and walked to the door. How could he be so thick, she thought. "Goodbye Mr. Salvatore," she said sing-songy over her shoulder. "Good luck tricking another woman into marrying you."

"Good night Elena."

At the click of the door behind her, Elena's shoulders slumped and it was all she could do to maintain enough composure to walk past the assistant to the elevators. The young man in green ignored her, which was good because she was certain the next person who crossed her path would meet the full measure of her fury. She marched into the elevator and breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least it was over. She never had to see him again. The company. The company was lost. She sagged against the wall of the elevator.

Inside the office, Damon Salvatore sat with his glass of bourbon looking at the door she left from. She had plenty of fire, he give her that, but would she make a good wife? That would remain to be seen, but one thing Damon Salvatore knew was women. Only one thing drove the good ones and that was doing the right thing. He looked at the calendar on his computer. 30 days to get married. If Elena thought she could resist his charms, she had another think coming.

* * *

AN: So? What do you think? Hit that review button and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Elena, honey, it's for you," her Aunt Jenna said as she held up the phone. "He didn't say who he was."

Elena glanced at the phone like it was a spider then looked at her aunt and mimed a throat slashing gesture. Her aunt nodded nonchalantly and returned to the line, like Elena did this every day. "She's not here right now."

Wandering past, Elena let out a big sigh of relief. She had been dodging his calls for two days, since Friday. She knew she should just do the mature thing and get on the phone and tell him to go jump in a lake, but she couldn't quite make herself for several reasons.

One, upon seeing her father after the meeting with Damon, he demanded to know what happened and didn't believe her when she said he was considering her for a role in his company. The look on his face was so crestfallen, so disappointed, which only irritated Elena. Her father had always thought the worst of any situation and this one was no exception. No amount of talking would convince him that she didn't give up her virtue (such as it was for a 28 year old modern woman).

Two, she hated to admit it, but Damon was right. The company wouldn't last another five years given their current borrowing practices. They were deeply in debt with no plan out. They needed capital and there was no bank in the country that would lend them more money. Her family would suffer, they'd have to sell the house, Jeremy probably couldn't finish school...

All these thoughts only enraged her that her only recourse seemed to be either poverty or marrying a man she didn't love. Or like for that matter, she thought. Sure, she could abandon her family, move to a bigger city, get a new job, start a new life. But she loved the company, had always seen herself succeeding her father in taking it over. It was hard to watch a dream die.

"Dinner!" She heard her mother call out from the dining room. Every Sunday was family dinner and if you were even distantly related and in 50 mile radius you were expected to attend. Jeremy had driven down from Georgetown with his new girlfriend Anna so everyone was excited about a new face at the table. Elena entered the dining room and sat down at her customary place admiring all the succulent food heaped on the table. She made conversation with Anna who sat to her right. No one expected the doorbell to ring. It was supposed to be a regular Sunday afternoon family dinner.

Everyone froze. Elena's stomach clenched. Please dear God, don't let it be him.

Her mother, Isobel, went to open the door while everyone sat quietly. Anna looked around curiously; being unaware of the family business situation, but knowing something unexpected was about to happen.

Isobel appeared in the doorway with a smiling Damon Salvatore. Her mother was carrying a large bouquet of white roses and had a dreamy smile on her face. Great, thought Elena. Maybe she can marry Damon.

John stood up immediately and threw down his napkin. "I will not have this man in my house. Isobel, please show him the door."

"I invited him," Elena said hastily, her voice working without the permission of her brain. "Sorry, forgot to tell you Mom, but I thought Damon could join us." What exactly was she doing, lying to the entire family?

"Do you know what this man is attempting to do to this family?!" John's voice rose with each word.

"Yes," Elena said calmly, rising to her feet. "And I thought if he could get to know us, know the company, maybe he would change his mind." She kept her eyes on her father and avoided looking at Damon, but she just knew he was smirking.

"Jeremy, get another chair from the kitchen. Elena get his coat. I'll put these lovely flowers in water." Her mother floated into the kitchen leaving the rest of them standing awkwardly until Elena led Damon into the hallway to the coat closet.

He slipped out of his coat and handed it to her. She wordlessly hung it up and turned to face him. They stood for a moment without speaking. He was wearing black jeans and a black button down with black boots. His hair was messier than it was before, but the look on his face was still smug. She was aware of her too casual clothes, skinny jeans, sneakers and an off the shoulder sweatshirt. She felt his eyes travel to her bare shoulder and up the side of her neck to her face. "Thanks for covering for me," he said with a conspiratorial wink. She growled at him and he threw up his hands in mock surrender, stepping out of the way to let her pass.

Wordlessly she led him back to the table and he took the seat across from her. After that, he transformed from cold businessman to life of the dinner party, trading jokes with Jeremy about college and living in DC and sharing his own guilt about missing his own family dinner with his large Italian family. Even John seemed to be warming to him by the end of the meal.

Elena wasn't buying it. He was a master manipulator and she knew were she were to refuse him, he would have no trouble making their lives a living hell. It was only business after all, he might say. She avoided his attention for most of the meal, but felt him looking at her frequently.

After dinner everyone retired to the living room. Elena helped her father prepare coffee as the rest of the dinner party took their places around the fire Isobel built. Elena sat as far from Damon as she could, but he rose and joined her on the couch, their legs nearly touching. He then turned his full charm in her, flirting with her, letting everyone know exactly why he was present, and it had nothing to do with business. Elena's face stayed a permanent shade of pink.

Resisting the full bore charm of his smile, she elbowed him in the ribs when the others weren't watching and hissed a "stop" when the party rose to say goodnight.

Goodbyes were made, but Damon lingered. Jenna gave her a wink on her way out and Jeremy looked perplexed. After everyone left, John and Isobel discreetly retired to the family room leaving an awkward Elena and a bemused Damon in the foyer.

Elena was furious. "How dare you come here and try to con them into thinking you like me!" She hissed under her breath.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I only meant to show you how this could progress and I'd say quite nicely. Everyone here thought I had the hots for you."

"Yes, you were very convincing," she said bitterly. "Get out."

"Do I have my answer?"

"I told you," she whispered. "The answer is no." As much as she might have fantasies about it the last two days it was too preposterous to work.

His expression darkened as he stepped closer to her. "I will give you until 5pm tomorrow to give me a real answer, or so help you God I will do everything I can to destroy you and your family." He ended up inches from her face, his hot breath warming her cheeks and nose.

"Oh. My. God. You are evil." She struggled to maintain her breath, but it was coming in short sharp bursts.

"When I set my mind to something nothing gets in my way."

"So you are saying I can't say no?"

"Now you're understanding. I expect you in my office tomorrow by five ready to make a commitment. Too bad you didn't already have a boyfriend or husband Elena. I might have spared you. Or perhaps," his voice dropped, "I would have destroyed him to get to you."

Inches apart they glared at each other.

"I hate you," she spat at him.

"Good. It will make it that much easier to be married to you if you aren't pretending. As long as you know when to play nice. In front of friends, the press, family…" His gaze traveled to the back of the house and she understood. Make John believe it.

"Goodnight Elena. See you tomorrow. Wear something to go out on the town in." He turned on his heel and left, leaving the front door wide open.

Elena slammed the door shut and stood with her back to it breathing hard. She beat back the wall of tears that threatened to break her down and squared her shoulders and prepared to con her mom and dad into believing that she was developing feelings for Damon Salvatore.

It was going to be a performance of a lifetime.

* * *

AN: Glad to get so many enthusiastic reviews! Keep em coming! I love getting feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena applied the blood red lipstick with a shaking hand, trying to focus on the surroundings and not the figure in the mirror, the likeness she didn't recognize anymore. The stranger wore her own clothes, a tight, spaghetti-strapped blue satin dress that came to her knees and black sparkly flats. The stranger had the same rhinestone pin holding up one side of her hair that Elena did. The same drop silver earrings.

But this was not Elena. Not the Elena of before, a plain spoken, sincere young woman who liked to play board games and get tipsy with her girlfriends, a regular girl.

This Elena was lethal. A liar. Living a lie.

She made her way out of the restroom and back down the long hallway to the table. Where he was. Her fingertips grazed the soft white curtains that lined her way. She walked slowly, lost in thought.

She had met him at his office at 5pm sharp like he requested and when he asked for her answer she simply said "Yes" and nothing more. The way he smiled at her then. It was all she could do not to shudder in disgust.

It's only a year. I can do just about anything for a year, she thought, trying to perk herself up. Then I can go back to my old life and the company will be more stable. Perhaps she could work on getting control of the board so this wouldn't happen again. She just had to get through this next year.

He opened a bottle of champagne and was toasted their secret union, frowning as she held the glass slack and uninterested, lost in thought. He suggested dinner out so they could start to be seen in public together. She nodded weakly. He frowned again, hoping she would snap out of it and he could see a little of the fire he was accustomed to seeing.

She let herself be led along. He took her to one of the finest restaurants in town, securing an intimate little table in the back that was sure to get them talked about.

"We'll play it cool this evening," he said, putting on his jacket before they left for the restaurant. "Later, they will see us hold hands, perhaps we can get caught in a kiss." He grinned at her, but his smile faded when he saw her serious face. "Trust me Elena, that is as far as the physical will go between us. I have no reason to complicate things."

She just nodded that she understood and didn't tell him about the unexplained sinking feeling she got every time she imagined him touching her. If touching was kept to a bare minimum she might be able to handle this. She prayed it wouldn't go further than a handful of public kisses and linked hands.

When she retuned to the table she saw that he had ordered for her. She sat down and put her napkin in her lap. "Has anyone ever told you about women's lib?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm very liberated. Several of my top advisors are women. Why? Are you upset that I ordered for you? I thought you might like to try the specialty of the house. Veal Parmesan."

"I'm a vegetarian."

"No, you're not," he said with certainty. I saw you eating the potato salad with bacon last night."

"Well, I'm mostly vegetarian," she corrected and went on about her food habits while he rolled his eyes.

"You'll eat the veal."

"No, I won't."

"Tell you what? You eat the veal tonight and if it's not the most delicious thing you've ever tasted I promise not to order for you again."

That sounded like a fair bet so she made it.

Of course the veal was delicious.

* * *

He drove her home in his black Porsche. She was starting to get a picture of him, and it wasn't flattering: a Porsche-driving confirmed bachelor womanizer.

"Why haven't you gotten married before now? If its such a big deal to you."

"I could say the right girl never came along, but we'd both know I was lying. I don't date any woman long enough to bear asking the question." His face was stony, unreachable.

A long moment passed. Clearly it was a subject not to be broached.

"Maybe you're gay," she said, breaking the ice. They both chuckled. It was clear that Damon Salvatore was not in the least bit gay. It occurred to both of them that it was the first time they had laughed together. The car fell silent.

Elena vowed not to let it happen again and turned to stare out the window at the passing night.

* * *

Pulling up outside her apartment building, Damon cut the engine but they both remained motionless and quiet.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Tomorrow my assistant will call you with a series of events we'll be attending. He will also arrange for you to be fitted for several gowns and evening clothes. You'll need some styling too, of course."

"Of course. Will you also be teaching me to sing 'the rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain'?

"Funny. No. " His face was serious, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Well, goodnight then," she replied and went to open the door. He stayed her with a hand and went around to open her door for her. He walked her to the front of her building and pressed a small kiss on the back of her hand. She shivered again and his eyes met hers.

"Until tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah," she replied taking her hand away awkwardly. She wanted to ask what tomorrow was, but did it really matter? She was his for the next year. A fact she needed to face.

Without another word he returned to his car and sped away, leaving her once again to wonder where it all went wrong.

* * *

AN: Please review. It makes me happy. Then I write more. Then you're happy. It's a cycle, see?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ready?" He asked, her hand tight in his.

"Ready," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. Dressed to the nines in a bronze satin slip of a dress, where else would she go? She assembled the features of her face into something resembling a smile and smoothed down the front of her dress with her other hand.

"Then let's go." He led her up the stairs of Mystic's swankiest hotel and through the glass doors to the engagement party that awaited them.

* * *

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind for Elena. Party after party, event after event, she was exhausted every day at work, coming in late, making excuses for leaving early, smiling mysteriously when questions began to be asked.

At first it was, who are you seeing? Then, once they found out, it was a never-ending stream of questions. Is he really that rich? When did you meet? What's he really like? And the worst one, are you falling for him? With that question, she always paused before answering. She assumed (or hoped) some observant soul would notice she had doubts, hesitations. But no one ever did. Everyone was just thrilled for her. Elena Gilbert, one of their own, was dating the rich and powerful Damon Salvatore.

Even her family and close friends had far fewer questions than she would have liked. Her mother had exactly none. She thought Damon was dreamy, a real find. Jeremy asked her if he was treating her right, then accepted her answer at face value. She expected the biggest pushback from her father. But he was thrilled the company was being spared and accepted the idea without question. Her best friend, Bonnie, just keep saying how Elena was "glowing."

She had never felt so alone.

Why shouldn't they believe she had fallen in love? Who in this day and age would ever believe someone would get married for anything other than love? The whole idea was preposterous. Yet, here she was, on the eve of her engagement to a man she could barely tolerate to be in the same room with, let alone marry.

He had been nothing but the perfect gentleman; she'd give him that. True to his word, he kept himself at a distance, only grazing her fingertips to hold them in his, putting a tight snap of his lips on hers to say goodnight.

Tonight, though, could be a different story. Tonight all of their friends and family were here to celebrate the engagement and the air was brimming with excitement and the chance of unexpected surprises. They would have to do a lot more than hold hands, and frankly, Elena was terrified. She couldn't decide if she was more afraid that someone would expose the sham or if no one would. She suspected the later. Everyone seemed so happy for her lately, remarking on the change in her. Did she seem unhappy before? No, she thought firmly. I was plenty happy before he came along. Wait, she corrected herself, I'm *not* happy now, I just look happy. It was confusing even to Elena.

* * *

The crowd on the dance floor clapped politely and stood still waiting to catch the rhythm of the next tune. Elena paused in her father's arms and listened. The next song was a lively waltz and she glided along the dance floor as John talked.

"Such a great party. Damon really knows some high-powered people. I hope you'll find a way to introduce me. We could use new investors."

She nodded, feeling distant, and looked over his shoulder for Damon. She spied him in the corner with a bevy of blonde women who were all cooing over him. Pathetic what the man does for attention, she thought. She kept dancing and ignored him. He would come for her soon enough.

Over the last few weeks she had seen plenty of women vie for his attention, from hostesses in restaurants to socialites at art openings. The looks they gave Elena were less than friendly, especially when Damon would grab her hand to lead her somewhere, or pull her into the circle of his arms as he introduced her to someone. As far as she knew he wasn't seeing any of them. When would he have the time? He either worked or was with Elena at various functions like art openings, charity events, building unveilings, the man never stopped. He appeared to be dragging Elena along to show everyone his new prize.

She kept dancing with John till towards the end of the song Damon appeared and guided her out of her father's arms by her elbow. "Hello sweetheart, it's time to make the announcement." Bravely, Elena took his arm as he led them up to the dais next to the band.

"Friends. Family. Business associates," he said as the room chuckled along with him. "As you know, tonight is a special night. Tonight we are here to announce our engagement. But there is only one problem. "

Elena's head whipped around to face him. What was he planning?

"The problem is that I've never properly proposed. So I'd like to remedy that right now."

Oh. No, she thought. He's not going to do what I think he's going to do.

That was exactly what Damon was going to do. He began bending at one knee while Elena watched him, fighting to control her rising panic. Not here! Not like this! She tried to communicate with her eyes to him but he ignored her. Did he want to humiliate her in front of all of these people?

She heard a collective "aw" from the room and knew he had everyone in the palm of his hand. Everyone. But Elena. She looked around at the sea of inviting faces then looked down at him, sure she was sure he'd be full of the same smug self-satisfaction that she was used to seeing.

Instead he was looking up at her like she was the only woman who had ever existed for him. His eyes shined brightly into hers as he held out an impossibly large diamond ring. The other stone, the one lodged in her throat threatened to overwhelm and choke her. He looked so sincere, so present. It was making the whole situation worse. She had always wanted someone to look at her like that. He was a better actor than she imagined him to be. She felt sick.

Gaining control of her faculties, she smiled sweetly and played along. "Oh Damon," she said shyly. "You know the answer is yes." What else could she say?

He grinned back at her and rose to his feet. Sweeping her into his arms as he planted a big kiss on her lips. It was the same as the other kisses he'd given her, but when she went to break away, he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted and she felt the shock of his tongue intertwining with hers. The kiss deepened further still until the room and all its breathless inhabitants slipped away and Elena felt her head spin.

Suddenly he released her and held her at arms length. "To the future Mrs. Damon Salvatore!"

A glass of champagne appeared before her, her hand reaching out for it as she sought to steady herself. She peeked at Damon. He didn't look at her, but instead turned away to talk to the gentleman to his right. Her heart dropped in her chest and she felt as desolate as she had ever felt, until she felt his fingers wrap around hers loosely, his index finger coming to find hers where it held tight. She clung to him but turned away as he did to talk to her mother on her left, her heart suddenly lighter, a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

Damon couldn't look at her and would never be able to explain what had came over him. He was distraught, because for a moment he wasn't himself. He wasn't Damon Salvatore, a man who tricked a woman into marrying him. He wasn't the heartless bastard who had taken away her life. He was just a man who was proposing to a beautiful woman. He shook his head in frustration. He had to remember who he was and who she was and what they were doing. Sentimentality had no place in this arrangement. He owed her that at least.

And yet, until the end of the night, he held fast to her hand, unable to break the small connection they had made. Unable to admit to himself, that for that brief moment, he really was just a man in love with a woman.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Have a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was supposed to be spontaneous. Like they couldn't wait to get married so they ran away to Vegas without friend or family to accompany them. The reality was that Damon was afraid she would get cold feet. The reality was that Elena was alone and about to get married.

They had been in the hotel suite for two days. Damon had deposited her there, pressed a credit card in her hand and told her to "have fun." He would pick her up tomorrow and then would find an appropriate chapel to seal the deal.

Except he never showed.

She found a wedding ensemble, a simple tea length, cream-colored dress that swished around her legs as she tried it on. She added matching sandals and looking in the mirror she looked like a bride, but not a very happy one. She returned to the hotel and waited for him. She went from annoyed, to alarm, to furious, to depressed as the hours went by. She should be happy. Maybe he had changed his mind and she would be free. Yes, that's what she should be feeling right now. Relief.

But she knew where he was and for some reason it made her sick. He was with another woman. It was natural, after all. He was a man, he had needs. Needs that weren't going to be met by Elena. Maybe she should take a page from him and find herself a nice boyfriend to keep on the side. She knew, though, that wasn't an idea that was going to get by Damon. Not that she even wanted a boyfriend. What she wanted was to be back in Virginia, hanging out with Bonnie or her family. Instead she was trapped in a crystal palace at Caesars about to be married to a man she didn't love.

She decided a bath would relieve some stress so she put on a robe and went to fill the tub. She looked at the clock: 11pm and still no word from him. She thought of calling her parents, they had to be worried by now, but she made a promise that she wouldn't contact anyone until the ceremony was over. This was to presumably keep her from panicking.

She tested the water with her finger then went to undo the sash on her robe when she heard a sound from the front of the suite.

It's him! She thought and looked down at her robe in alarm. Should she go get dressed? Why did she give him a key card? No, she said to herself, straightening her posture. I'll see what he wants then get rid of him. Must remember that he is barging in on me, she thought. She pulled the terry cloth robe tighter around her and went to investigate the sound. If she was lucky, it was room service delivering something she didn't order.

It wasn't room service. It was Damon, sitting in an easy chair in the dark in the far corner. What was it about him being shrouded in darkness?

She switched on a lamp. He was sitting in a crumpled suit, one leg crossed over the other, his head on the back of the chair and he was snoring softly.

Great, she thought. Couldn't he have gone to his own room to sleep it off? She went to him and poked his arm. "Damon," she whispered, poking him again. "Damon, get up, you're in the wrong room."

His head lifted and he regarded her with boozy eyes. "Hey Elena, what's going on?" he murmured before his head dropped back again.

She pulled his arm to try to get him to a standing position but he wouldn't budge. She considered leaving him there, but by morning his neck and back would be a mess. She spied the couch and decided if she could just get him there, then she would leave him.

Taking a deep breath to give her strength and courage, she straddled him to pick him up under the arms. It was harder than it looked when he wasn't helping. She managed to get him to standing then draped his arm over her shoulders as she walked him to the couch. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck through the curtain of hair. She froze.

"Mmm," she heard him say as his arm came up to hold her firmer against his side. She felt his lips against the side of her neck and she shivered.

She tried to ignore the nibbling as she kept making slow and steady progress to the couch, which now seemed much further away. Finally she made it there and with a shove he fell backwards onto it. What she didn't expect is that he would hang onto her while he fell. She ended up on top of him full length. Her robe fell partly open so her legs were exposed and while struggling to get up she noticed she was wriggling on something hard between his legs. She flushed and went still. His hands came up to her hips and he surged against her center. She felt a tingling radiating out to the rest of her body as she stayed still above him. She was frozen unable to move until she felt his hands traveling lower to cup her ass, molding her to him. Every part of her trembled.

No! She thought and struggled to get free. He released her and she dropped to the floor next to the couch, robe askew, breathing heavy. Damon snorted and turned to face the back of the couch, his breathing as ragged as hers, but he appeared to still be asleep or passed out.

With shaky legs she retrieved a blanket and put it on him. She heard him murmuring and as she leaned down heard him say, "Elena." She backed away from him like he was a hot stove.

He didn't say anything else and she didn't wait to hear if there was more. She left him draped over the couch while she retreated to the bedroom, away from him and his roaming hands.

* * *

The next morning he was gone. He left a note of the time to be ready. No apology or explanation of where he had been for the last 24 hours.

He appeared at 2 pm, scrubbed and handsome in a pressed suit, all traces of the excesses of the night before vanished. His manner, though, which had relaxed a little in the past weeks was harsh and cold. They'd had become almost friendly lately as if it wasn't just one of them that was trapped, but both were and making the best of it. He made little jokes here and there, listened to her opinions on business and art, talked with her about the future. She would never call it friendship, but it calmed her knowing he could have a civil conversation if needed.

That appeared to be history. Whether he was hung-over or just angry that he had to marry this woman he barely knew, his wrath was palatable. He didn't have to speak a word when the door opened; she felt the waves of hate streaming off of him. She simply grabbed her purse and wordlessly followed him, to what felt like her doom.

* * *

The "Going to the Chapel" chapel was the closet wedding hall to the hotel, being a scant 1/2 mile from the premises. They were greeted by an over-enthusiastic matron who owned the establishment who cooed about how perfect they looked together. Within minutes they were before a somber looking older gentleman who was the husband and co-owner. He spoke slowly and carefully read from a worn out index card.

"Do you..." he paused to find the name of the latest groom, "Devin Salatore.. .take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife... to have and to hold..."

Damon interrupted. "Yes, yes," he said impatiently. "I do."

The preacher turned to her. "And do you.. Miss Elena Gelbart take this man as your husband?" Sensing the impatience of Damon he skipped to the shorter version.

"I do," she said, and sealed her fate.

"Then by the power vested in me..."he rifled through some papers in front of him, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Damon turned to Elena and placed a diamond band that matched the engagement ring he had given her a week ago. He didn't look in her eyes.

"Go on," the preacher said with a wink, "kiss her."

Damon leaned over and gave Elena a soft peck on the mouth.

The heard a snort from the back of the room. "Ya'll got to step it up a bit," the matron joked.

Damon gave her a look that would curdle milk then grabbed Elena's hand and wordlessly led her down the stairs and out of the building into the waiting car.

* * *

They sat on opposite sides of the car, not talking as they made their way to a restaurant for dinner, each lost in their own thoughts.

For Elena, the deed was done, she had sold herself to a man to avoid being destroyed. The pit in her stomach grew as she realized slowly what she had given up. Her own life. Her career. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but she beat them back. She had made an agreement and would follow through on it. She just hoped they wouldn't be spending as much time together as they had lately. Being around him made her feel unsure of herself, like he charged the air around her, causing her to act irrationally.

For Damon, he wished he were as good at turning off his emotions as he appeared to be. He remembered last night perfectly, but would never admit it. He had gotten drunk early in the evening with some business associates then continued on by himself at the casino. He didn't want to go back to the hotel. Back to her. The drunker he got though, the more he couldn't get her out of his head, her long brown hair that she sometimes swept to the side to expose one flawless tanned shoulder. Those cute sneakers she wore when she thought he wasn't around. How perfect her body was, long and lean, but lush. He found his way into her hotel room and if he hadn't been so drunk he wouldn't have gone. But he did and couldn't help himself from tasting her, just a little piece of her, a little nip of her neck. Then to have her lying on him, he closed his eyes thinking of how differently the night could have gone. He groaned silently to himself.

Needless to say, he was furious with himself. This woman, he had told himself, was off-limits unless he wanted major headaches down the road. Or so he told himself that morning as he struggled to recover from the drink. It would be best to keep away from Elena Gibert as much as possible, he thought recovering himself a bit.

He chanced a glance at her then turned to look out of his window.

Yes. Avoid temptation. At all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena swept a hand in front of her eyes to shield from the harsh Caribbean sun. She picked up her fruity drink and took a sip. Paradise lay before her. The long expanse of beach stretched forever. The sun was getting low in the sky but it was still warm and bright. She lay back and stretched out, stifling a yawn.

So far her honeymoon had been fabulous. She had seen little of Damon, instead she spent her days swimming or hiking or lounging around. The solitude was amazing and she felt like she could explore the country forever.

They had arrived three days ago after everyone insisted they needed a proper honeymoon, Damon surprised her at work (she had yet to quit) with tickets to St Barts. He gave her a big kiss then, spinning her around in his arms. It was a bit much, but she played along. It was oddly comforting being in his arms, a fact she tried to put out of her mind as soon as it occurred to her. Everyone was so excited for her. Bonnie couldn't wait to help her shop for the trip, so she had a suitcase full of lingerie and sexy bathing suits, which would never see the light of day.

The only blip on the radar screen of happiness was her promise to meet Damon for dinner that evening. Maybe he thought it would be good for them to be seen together at least once during their honeymoon. He had been so cold since the wedding, barely speaking to her when they were alone together.

She moved into his townhouse outside DC in a pretty, leafy suburb. The house looked newly purchased with very little furniture, but Damon told her he had owned it for several years. He mostly stayed in a townhouse in the City. That worked out well for Elena. She spent the week in Mystic Falls working then the weekend in a large house by herself. Damon was pressuring her to quit her job and she had finally given notice right before leaving for vacation. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with her time, but Damon was adamant that she be at his beck and call. There were always parties and functions to attend and soon some to throw as well. She needed to learn the fine art of hostessing and being a socialite.

She had finally met Damon's family, which was small and not close. His father seemed not to care if his relationship with Elena was a sham or not, he only spoke to Elena to say hello, then turned to Damon to discuss business and his influx of cash he would soon be seeing with the inheritance.

His brother Stefan was a model, as self-centered as the rest of them. He complimented Damon on his choice of wife then complained that his allowance wasn't large enough. In one night, within the span of one dinner, it was clear to Elena why Damon had turned out as he had. Her family had their share of problems, but affection wasn't one of them. She sat miserably through the dinner wishing all three would disappear in a puff of smoke.

At least he had kept his promise of no intimacy. They had separate rooms on different floors in the house and if she got up late or went to bed early, she would miss him entirely. She was alone, but not lonely.

So she found herself similarly on a solitary honeymoon hours away from facing the man she had pledged to spend the next year with.

* * *

She supposed that she should dress for dinner. Unfortunately she had nothing that could be considered to be appropriate, as Bonnie had packed her bag. So she chose the most modest of the lot, a scoop necked, tight fitting A-line dress that made her legs look a mile long, even in flats. It was brown, which should appear drab in such a festive island atmosphere but instead blended with her hair and skin perfectly, making her look sophisticated and worldly. She wore flat gold sandals to round out the outfit and added minimal jewelry. She put on some makeup and then sat down on the veranda with her book.

That was how Damon found her a few minutes later, nose deep in a book, feet tucked under her, chewing on a strand of hair. She looked beautiful, both like a grown woman and a small child.

While Elena had spent the honeymoon relaxing, Damon had done anything but. He had hiked until his feet were aching, and swam until he was waterlogged. He told himself it was just to keep in shape but he knew he was just trying to keep away from her. The memory of their last kiss in the office was burned into his brain. He had felt her against the length of him, had felt her all around him. Her mouth burned into his and he felt lost and found all at the same time. He had put her away from him after that. Had minimal contact with her. She kept looking at him confused, he knew he was being hot and cold, but he couldn't help it. He was a man and she was a very attractive woman. He wanted her.

But it was not going to happen. He had to tell himself this over and over. Sleeping with Elena Salvatore, née Gilbert would be a big mistake. He'd never be rid of the woman if she fell in love with him. No, it was best to remain friendly but distant. Which is exactly what he would do tonight. Then tomorrow they could go back to ignoring each other.

It really didn't help when he saw how tight the dress hugged her body, or how good she smelled as she drifted towards him. She stuck out a hand and he smiled and shook it. That would be the extent of their physicality for the evening, he promised himself.

* * *

"Would you like another bottle of wine sir?" The sommelier asked Damon as he poured the last bit in Elena's glass.

"Sure," he smiled at Elena and took a sip from his own glass. He knew it probably wasn't such a great idea to get drunk around her, but another bottle would probably be safe. Besides they were having a lot of fun.

"First girlfriend?" She asked continuing their conversation of their pasts. She ripped a piece of bread from the loaf in front of her.

"Cecily Adams. 7th grade. Dreadfully rich. Dreadful bore. You?"

"Ron Pratt. 7th grade as well. And he gave me my first kiss!" She shook her head remembering his fumbling around for her mouth.

"7th grade. A little early, don't you think?" It might be the wine but he didn't like the idea of any man or boy having his hands on Elena, even if it was some pimply wonder.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "I wasn't easy, if that's what you are getting at. He chased me and held me down!"

Damon shifted uncomfortably in his seat imagining chasing Elena down the beach that lay in front of them. He changed the subject and poured himself more wine.

"So how does your family feel about your new husband?"

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "Mom thinks you're dreamy and Dad thinks you walk on the moon. Even Bonnie isn't the least bit suspicious." She paused and took a sip of wine. " I had no idea I was such a great liar."

"Nonsense. Look you are just focused, like I am. On what we want."

"What you want," she replied bitterly.

"Don't be like that. Don't you want your company to be protected in the future?"

"That's blackmail Damon. That is what is happening here. That, and that you've ruined my life."

He frowned. "It saddens me to hear you say that Elena. I had hoped we could be friends. We seem to get on well enough."

"Never happen," she said brusquely.

The moment stretched out. He took a breath as if to say something, then fell silent again. Finally he spoke. "Would you like to talk a walk on the beach?"

"Ok." One walk then she could complain of tiredness and make her way back to her safe, Damon-free hotel room.

They walked quietly on the deserted white sand for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I want to apologize," he said quietly as they walked. His shoes were in one hand as his feet raked in the sand.

"For what?" She murmured, swinging her sandals from her own hands.

"Dragging you into this. Into this farce."

"A bit late for an apology. But you could let me go, if you are feeling generous." She gave him a wide smile. It might be the wine, but was she flirting with him?

"No such luck," he said looking towards her.

She sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose if you kept bringing me to places like this, I could put up with it." She smiled at him playfully. Yes, it was definitely the wine talking.

"You're a minx, you know that?" He reached for her and pulled her around to him holding her at arm's length. The moon was behind her shining in her hair. He wanted at that moment to kiss her, but couldn't dare. No matter how much wine they had. He couldn't let himself. He couldn't.

Oh, fuck it.

He pulled her to him and held her by the shoulders and smashed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted immediately and she moaned and sighed into his mouth. His tongue broke the barrier between and collided with hers. Sparks flew as the electricity surged between them. His hands roamed the sides of her body, his fingertips coming to grip her hips as he brought her even closer.

From the deep recesses of her mind she could hear a voice inside panicking and waving its arms for her to STOP WHAT SHE WAS DOING THIS INSTANT, but it seemed far away. The thing his mouth was doing to hers was much more enticing and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer still. Thinking could wait till later, the right now was telling her to stop complaining and enjoy this moment for all its worth, from the salty taste of the ocean's spray on his lips, to the clean smell of soap and aftershave she could sense all around him, he was covering her, entering her senses, enveloping her completely.

Her fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands never rested on her body. He touched her almost everywhere. Hands glided down the sides of her breasts, over her hips until he cupped her rear. His large hands pulled her to him until she could feel him hard and heavy against her belly.

Distantly she could hear some giggling behind them, then a stage whisper of "get a room." Suddenly she found herself thrust away from him, bereft and alone on a patch of cold sand.

"No!" He bellowed, raking a hand through his hair. "This can't happen. It's a mistake."

Elena, eyes still closed, swayed towards him, her body leaning in towards him as her mind was telling her to wake up.

She opened her eyes to find him walking down the beach away from her towards the hotel.

She was alone again.

* * *

AN: I haven't hit you guys up for a review for the last two chapters and frankly it almost killed me. Begging for reviews is second nature to me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed before. Please take a moment and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elena threaded her way through the crowd and scanned for Damon. He was late and she was furious. She had been at this stupid benefit for an hour without him, making small talk with the uptown crowd, trying to blend in, avoiding conversations about her relationship that came under the guise of asking how she was doing. She knew no one here but everyone knew her, and while that normally didn't bother her, tonight it did. Tonight she wanted him here to help guide her through the maze of unfriendly faces.

The benefit was normal enough by regular standards, proceeds would go to a children's hospital, but somehow the crowd felt fake, like the whole thing was a sham and everyone would pretend that it wasn't. Or maybe that was just how Elena saw the world now. Her own life had made such a desperately wrong turn when she agreed to marry Damon Salvatore. Who knew how long she would have to pay for it, karma and otherwise.

She pouted and took a sip of champagne, nodding to the gentleman in front of her holding court on the superior of the local bitters. The crowd laughed, but Elena had no idea what they were talking about. She didn't care.

She had been out of sorts for days ever since they came home from the honeymoon. Ever since the kiss.

They had returned from their honeymoon separately and two weeks went by before she saw Damon again. He would leave her notes, always very formal, asking for her help with one function or event or another. He always addressed her as Elena Gilbert, like she was a contestant at a local beauty pageant. And he always signed his notes, Damon S. So formal. So distant. She wanted to scream.

She didn't scream though. Ok, maybe a little into her pillow every once in a while, but for the most part she handled her end of the marriage bargain appropriately. She attended several functions a week, before with Damon, and now alone, and it seemed enough like work to keep her busy, so she wasn't bored. But she missed the business and would call and talk to her father at work to see how things were doing. They missed her, but were so thrilled for her; they couldn't hear the pangs of loneliness in her voice.

Tonight would be her first time seeing him since they got back. She was nervous, but ready. Her time with a stylist had paid off and she was as sleek and sophisticated and worldly as a girl from a place like Mystic Falls could ever be. Tonight she was wearing a green backless gown with gossamer sleeves. Her hair was done and blown out straight, and she was wearing real emeralds in her ears, a gift from Damon she found with a note this morning that told her to be at the benefit by 7.

And now it was half past the hour mark and still no Damon.

Finally she saw him entering through the front door of the gallery with another gentleman in tow and two gorgeous blondes. They were fair enough to be sisters, but Elena could detect coolness between them from across the room. Both were tall and looked dangerous. Damon spotted her and made his way over. His entourage followed him.

"Sorry, had to pick up Klaus and Rebecca from the hotel. Took longer than expected. " He pecked her on the cheek and turned to his guests.

"Klaus, Rebecca, Caroline, this is my wife, Elena." He circled her with an arm and drew her awkwardly to his side, holding her there firmly.

Elena smiled but it wasn't returned. Only Klaus took a moment to appreciate the introduction, giving congratulations to Elena and kissing her hand. Rebecca rolled her eyes, but Caroline laughed.

"He acts like such a prince," Caroline said, punching Klaus on the arm. "Back off Damon's lady."

Caroline continued to taunt Klaus who took it admirably, but seemed a bit embarrassed. Elena smiled. Maybe she would like these friends of Damon's after all. Or one of them at least. Caroline was a spitfire.

Damon had released her and was scanning the crowd. "Anyone see Stefan?"

As if summoned, Stefan appeared out of the midst of the crowd and walked towards them. "Rebecca!" he called out. The two embraced soulfully, then Stefan kissed her so passionately the others had to look away to give them privacy. Elena snuck a look at Damon under her lashes, but he was looking away, frowning. He turned and caught her eye just as she herself looked away. She felt herself blush.

A waiter passed by and Damon said, "Champagne?" and at her nod procured her a glass and toasted her. "How was your honeymoon?" he asked her taking a sip out of his glass.

"Lovely. Yours?" She smiled at him playfully.

"Yes," he murmured, his eyes coming to rest on her lips. She felt a flush go through her body as he forced the memory on her. She looked away quickly coming to focus on Klaus. She turned to him away from Damon and his thousand-yard stare.

"So Klaus, what brings you to DC?"

"Oh, I'd say business, like Damon would. But we all know why I'm here," he said, his gaze traveling to Caroline who was talking animatedly with Stefan and Rebecca. Elena glanced at him and could see the longing written all over his face.

Damon excused himself to talk to a business associate leaving Elena with Klaus. They were silent for a moment till Klaus looked at her and grinned. "It's terrible to be so much in love, don't you think?" he asked.

"Uh. Yes. " Elena replied hastily.

"To be so bound up by someone's opinion and feelings. Dreadful state. But oh well, not to be undone, I suppose?"

"No."

"She has no idea that I love her," he said quietly. "About how like Damon has no idea how much you love him. You haven't told him have you?"

"I….um…..well, it's complicated." She didn't know what to do, he was asking her, sensing from her something she wasn't sure of herself. Did she love Damon? Wait – WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Her mind said frantically.

"You know," she responded carefully, " I don't even know how much I love him." There. That was an honest answer.

"Does he give you butterflies every time you see him?" he asked.

"Well, yes." She wasn't sure if the butterflies were from attraction or repulsion. But something definitely happens to me every time he touches me, she thought.

Klaus was silent, knowing she was feeling as he felt, alone and mixed up about feelings.

Damon reappeared with a client in tow, inching the conversation back to safer waters. He took her hand halfway through, massaging her fingers with his thumb. There it was, she thought. The butterflies. She lifted her eyes to see Klaus smiling mischievously, then looking away. She looked at Damon, who smiled down to her before moving off to mingle with some other investors.

She looked at Klaus and set her shoulders. "I don't," she said quietly so only he could hear. "I don't love him. It's all a fake."

He smiled again, that smile that spoke volumes about the way he knew she really felt. For some reason, this stranger she had never met before could read her better than she read herself.

"I'd be in a sorry state if I couldn't tell when a woman was desperately in love. I know it when I see it." He glanced at Caroline again. "And I know when people are not feeling it. You, my dear girl, have got it bad. As they say."

She wanted to argue. To tell him he didn't know what he was talking about, but as she opened her mouth no sound came out. Was he right? NO. I HATE HIM, she remembered. It just seems intense and familiar. He is confusing the two.

Her heart wrenched and she tore herself away from Klaus' orbit and went looking for Damon. She found him on the arm of an older blonde, who was cooing in his ear, obviously not giving stock advice. Her blood boiled over and she marched to him, pulling on his other arm.

The blonde let go immediately and frowned at Elena. Damon looked surprised then smirked. "Missed me darling?" His arms came up to pull her into him. He peppered her neck with light kisses. "Were you jealous my love? Don't be. Carole is just very touchy. She's harmless." He nuzzled behind her ear making her breath quicken. "Carole Lockwood, please meet my newly wedding wife, Elena Gilbert." Carole smiled tightly and wished them all the luck in the world before moving on.

Damon didn't release her. "Would you like to dance," he rasped, his body pressed close to hers.

"Yes," she whispered, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

They danced silently and closely, needing to feel every inch of the other person against them in order to be satisfied. Her arms here intertwined around his neck and his hands were on her bare back, caressing her in large sweeps of his hands. Her breasts, soft and peaked, rubbed against his chest and he fought the urge to thrust against her.

He had missed her so much over the last few weeks, but couldn't be near her. He was losing control. Every time he saw her he couldn't keep his hands off her. It's why he was never home. Having her so near was a temptation he was not going to let himself give into. She had married him on a promise. For all the hell he was putting her through, he would not break that promise.

He sighed in defeat and contented himself to dance with her, to hold her for a few precious moments like he wanted to.

* * *

AN1: Thanks everyone for all the lovely feedback. So many of you feel sorry for Damon, but he's a ruthless cad! You should hate him! But of course you don't. You love that soft underside, like I do.

AN2: Thoughts? Hit that review button and let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Isn't this the most romantic place in the whole world?" Bonnie cooed as she fingered the satin coverlet on the bed in Elena and Damon's room. Elena was half-dressed in a slip and high heels, putting on makeup while Bonnie kept her company.

Damon was downstairs, out of her hair, talking to the soon-to-be-groom, Alaric. The last she had seen of him they both had large tumblers of Scotch in hand and were laughing up a storm. Elena wasn't sure she had ever seen him so relaxed. He certainly was never so relaxed around her, she thought bitterly.

But it's probably all for show, she thought. Jenna and Alaric's wedding was a very intimate affair, with only 50 guests invited and only a select few in the wedding party invited to stay at the bed and breakfast with the bride and groom.

The rooms were small, but quaint and softly furnished in the Tutor style. The bed was small and every time Elena looked at it her stomach lurched. They had to share the bed that very night and Elena was terrified. She didn't have much choice though. Everyone thought they were happily married, how would it look if they had separate rooms? I can do this, thought Elena. Maybe I'll just get super drunk tonight and pass out, something that was totally against her nature, but proved a relaible fantasy. She remembered his groping when he was drunk in the hotel room in Vegas. Maybe getting drunk wasnt the best idea. She'd have to make sure he didn't get drunk as well. She didn't need a scene in a room with walls as thin as the bed sheets.

She glanced at Bonnie who had come to stand next to her in the tiny bathroom putting on one of Elena's lipsticks. She wanted so much to tell Bonnie what was going on, she had never kept a secret like the one she was harboring from anyone, let alone someone who was supposed to be her best friend. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Bonnie, I…um…"

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked absentmindedly, blotting the lipstick with a tissue. She smiled and dabbed the traces left on her teeth.

Best to just pull off the bandage quickly, she thought. She looked at Bonnie in the mirror.

"This thing, this marriage with me and Damon. It's not real."

Bonnie laughed. "Sure, Elena. I see the way he looks at you and you look at him."

"No, I mean it. He tricked me into marrying him to save the company."

Bonnie looked at her blankly. "Elena. What are you talking about?"

Elena explained it, all in monotone without any of the emotion that was roiling her insides. Bonnie's face went from shocked to amused, to concerned, to impatient.

"But how do you feel about him now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena replied. "I hate him."

"Uhuh. Well, it certainly doesn't look that way."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Elena, you have to wake up. The two of you can't keep your hands off each other every time you're together. If there isn't something between the two of you, I'll saw off my left arm and eat it."

"Gross," Elena said scrunching up her face. "You're wrong," she added.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it might have started very unconventional with you two, but there is something between you, even if you don't understand it yet."

"You're wrong," she repeated, but it sounded hollow, even to her own ears.

Bonnie looked at her watch. "Crap. We gotta get downstairs for the ceremony. Jenna will be freaking out."

Elena slipped wordlessly into her dress and dutifully followed Bonnie downstairs to where Jenna and the wedding party were waiting. She was lost in her own thoughts. What did it say about her and her situation if her own best friend couldn't see what a terrible predicament she was in? Or that her friend thought she was harboring feelings for a man who would do something so lowly that he would blackmail her into marrying him? No, Bonnie was wrong, she thought. The only feelings I have for Damon are of hate and resentment.

And yet, when she saw him in his tuxedo he almost took her breath away. He saw her and came straight to her, folding her into his arms. He looked down at her.

"You look…." His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Like a lollipop," she offered. The puffy sleeves of the satin ballgown threatened to poke him in the face.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, the double entendre hitting her too late.

"Yes, and my favorite flavor," he added and brought her lips up to his for a heady kiss. It was a quick one, a Damon-standard peck, but why was she feeling this one all the way to her toes?

Bonnie smirked at her as they passed by, shaking her head like she just didn't know what Elena had been going on about. It was clear as daylight. These were two people in love.

* * *

Elena avoided the champagne.

Upstairs the queen sized bed awaited its inhabitants and Elena wanted to make sure she kept her facilties sharp. There would be no drunken midnight fumblings. She kept a close eye on Damon as well, but he appeared to moderatating his alcohol intake as well. Perhaps for the same reason?

They made their goodnights and with heavy treads made their way into the room. The bed loomed large.

Damon walked to the dresser and began taking off his cuffs and watch and preparing for bed. She stood in the center of the room frozen with fear until he went into her suitcase and pulled out a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He put them into her hands and pushed her into the bathroom without a word.

When she came out a few minutes later he was in bed, reading a newspaper with glasses perched on his nose. He ignored her as she crossed the room and quickly slipped into bed on the opposite side, lying on her side away from him.

She felt him glance at her.

"Good night."

"Good night."

She fell asleep quickly, the stress of the evening taking its toll.

She didn't expect to wake up in the middle of the night wrapped around him tighter than a vise. Her head was in the crook of his arm and her leg was draped over his. His arms encircled her, his left hand resting gently on her forearm.

She wanted to pull away, wake him up and make him sleep on the floor, but really she was too comfortable. She could feel and hear his deep breathing and she sighed contentedly. Tomorrow she could figure out what it all meant. Tonight there was no fight left in her.

She only wanted this.

* * *

AN1: Sooooo close, BUT no.

AN2: Please review and let me know your level of unresolved sexual tension.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Damon!" A voice Elena didn't recognize screeched his name from across the foyer. Before she knew what was happening, a red-haired whirlwind flew across the room and jumped into Damon's arms. He let go of Elena's hand and hugged her back.

"Rose!" He replied with just as much enthusiasm. "You're back!"

Rose slowly lowered herself to standing. "How long could I stay away from my big brother?" She asked, pouting.

Elena was perplexed. Damon had a sister?

"Half-sister," he said noting her confusion. He turned Rose towards Elena. "Rose, this is Elena. My wife."

"Your..." Rose looked alarmed. "Your wife? You mean you finally did it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Damon replied cooly. "Elena and I met and it was just love at first sight, right darling?"

"Uh, yes," Elena said quietly, more confused than ever.

"Ohhhhh!" A light bulb snapped over Rose's head. "This is about the stupid inheritance!"

"Rose..."

"Oh, Damon, you've gone too far this time. And for what, 10 million dollars? You can make that yourself." Rose wrung her hands, distressed.

"Rose..." Damon looked at her with his brow furrowed.

Ten million dollars? That was the only thought running through Elena's head. This marriage would make him a very rich man. No wonder he didn't want to share it with a wife.

"And yet," Rose pulled back and studied them standing together. "There is something else going on, isn't there?" She looked from one to the other.

"No," Damon replied.

"No," Elena repeated after him.

Rose arched an eyebrow at them but held her tongue. "Mama is in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Come down and help when you get settled. Don't worry, I won't tell her your dirty little secret." She made a face then bounced off to the kitchen.

Elena followed Damon up the long staircase towards Damon's old room in the front of the house. Mansion really, Elena thought. The place was huge. Damon led her down a series of hallways till they reached a door that led to a gigantic bedroom situated off the garden. The bed stood sentry in the middle of the floor staking out its claim to the most gorgeous view Elena has ever seen. She had never seen a room so perfectly situated.

"This is where you grew up?"

"Yes, but only when I came home from boarding school."

"When did your parents get divorced?" She asked, hoping she wasn't going to anger him with invasive questions.

"When I was 5 and Stefan was 3." He looked at her steadily.

"Oh, will Stefan be here this weekend?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. With Rebecca. But not Klaus." He looked at her hard. "I hope you can get along without your confidant," he added, his voice hard as steel.

So he had noticed her intense but brief exchange with Klaus at the benefit. Did he think it was something else? Was he jealous?

Elena frowned and didn't answer, choosing instead to go ahead and unpack before heading downstairs to help with dinner preparations. Damon drifted towards the garden doors and slipped out into the chilly late afternoon.

Elena sighed dramatically and sat down on the edge of the bed. Would she ever know what motivated him? At times they could seem so close, like friends, or even more. She flopped back on the bed. Here was another bed they had to share, she thought. Another ruse to pull, this time on his own mother.

She thought back to that other bed, the one they shared at Jenna's wedding. How morning came and they were both so wrapped up in each other, him half covering her, his arm across her midsection but close enough to her breasts that when she woke and realized where she was they instantly peaked. Then she blushed and began to wiggle to get free. He stopped her with his arm and just the feel of his strong arms holding her made her breath quicken and a stream of desire start coursing through her. It hit her then. She could see the storm of denials and protests for what they were worth. But she knew now. She knew she was deeply attracted to him.

If he had made a move then, if he had kissed her or moved against her she would not be able to say no.

Instead he woke up with a start. Lifting his head she saw him assess the situation then he began to pull away from her. Her body protested at first, limbs refused to move, her body a massive stone to lift. He retreated to the shower, leaving Elena to contemplate the large bed alone. She lay stunned and unable to move, the realization paralyzing her.

Did she love him? She didn't know. Didn't know what she was feeling. But she felt an awful lot around him. Overwhelmingly so. Did that make it love? Love was about respect and caring about the fate of the other person, qualities Damon was in short supply of. Suddenly, she realized it didn't matter if she loved him, he would never be able to love her. He wasn't capable. She should be grateful he was being so careful about intimacy. In his own way he was respecting her. Except, she fume, he's the reason I'm in this predicament in the first place.

There was no denying it now. She needed to be careful. Her heart was at stake.

And now here, another bed. Another night to lie beside him, wondering. Wondering, what if?

* * *

The stark difference between Damon's parents made her see why they had gotten divorced. Whereas Giuseppe was selfish and greed-driven, his mother Maria was caring and generous. She never questioned Damon's relationship with Elena, just looked at Elena and shook her head. "Too skinny, don't worry, we'll feed you." Then she instantly set about making sure Elena was always eating something.

Easter dinner was a giant affair, with over 30 men, women, and children running about. Elena ran into Damon in the kitchen.

"I thought you were lying." She said, her voice low and only for his.

"About?" He was straightening his clothes after roughhousing with some young cousins on the living room rug.

"Your family. Being close."

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Family dinners..." she jogged his memory.

"Right. Yes." He ran his fingers through his hair. "My dad and mom were a match made in hell."

"Oh, is that why you...?"

The look on his face made her stop her question in its tracks. "I mean...um.." She swallowed, shaking her head. She didn't want to disturb the peace that had settled between them.

"I get it from my father. If that was your question?"

It wasn't, but she left it alone.

* * *

Late in the afternoon Elena took a walk in the garden with Rose. Her namesake was everywhere, from climbing roses on the front hedge to manicured rows in the back of the house. Rose and Elena walked slowly even though the mid April spring day still had a bite. Both pulled jackets more snugly under their chins.

Neither spoke for a long time, but it was a companionable silence, one born of ageless souls finding solace and friendship in the other. Rose knew. She knew and still she loved Damon. How could this be?

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this," Rose said quietly, "but Damon needs to tell you about Katherine."

So there was a girl. Elena nodded but didn't speak, not wanting to break the spell between them.

"I can't say anything else and when he finds out I told you about her, he'll be really angry with me. Like cut-me-off angry. That's how Damon deals with things. He cuts people off. Completely. I hope he understands why I did it."

"I won't mention it," Elena said, trying to be helpful.

"It's already out there. Just be warned."

"Ok."

"I like you Elena. I just hope he doesn't destroy you."

"You and me both."

* * *

AN1: So that's all the pre-written parts, finishing up chapter 11 now, but will post a little slower going forward. But don't fret that I will abandon the story. I always finish stories, even if it takes a while. Thanks for all your kind words and encouragement. Keep the feedback coming!


End file.
